mysteriesofalfredhedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Boo Radley's House
"Boo Radley's House" is part 2 of episode 2. It first aired on Jan 13th, 2010. Premise Alfred, Camille and Milo investigate a suspiciously glowing house in hopes of clearing up the mystery behind it and proving it is not haunted. '' Summary The trio are on their way home one late day as the sun begins to set. Milo fears they are lost and Camille points out that they need to hurry home. So they proceed to take out a compass for aid, but find it difficult to work since both Milo and Alfred believe they should go in opposite directions when Camille grabs it and points out the right direction. With that settled they go to head home when rain begins to pour down. The trio find shelter under a big rock momentarily when Alfred points out a mysterious sight nearby belonging to a big, strange, glowing house. Out of shock they quickly run back to Alfred's place and try to determine just what they saw. Alfred points out it can be due to a festive event and Camille tries to purposely frighten Milo. Because of such confusion, Alfred asks them to spend the night so that they can go back to the strange sight first thing in the morning. Come morning, Alfred, Camille, and Milo go back to try to find some clues. Alfred points out a lack of life around this location, then points out that the glowing can't be made by electricity and calls this a clue. He then decides to check out the rotting material Milo almost fell through. Eventually he notices the scent of fruit and they note the lack of any fruit tree or bush nearby, so he calls this another clue before assuring to Milo that there isn't anything to be afraid of as they stand at the front door. Just then the door begins to open and they see a strange figure and run away! Both Polly Porcupine and Rudy run by, stopping to help Milo while he informs them that everyone is beginning to fear the glowing house, thinking its haunted. It's scaring everyone and the fear, and glow seems to be spreading quickly. They need to hurry up and solve the mystery! At Alfred's house, Camille describes the woman they saw and mentions she was an elderly chipmunk. Alfred's mom, who overheard them, explains they probably saw Coleen Radley, an elderly woman who chose to live a solitary life, meaning she just chose to live alone in a quiet and peaceful environment. They probably just scared her. The trio then go over the clues as Alfred mentions they need to find something that glows, likes things that rot, but smells sweet. Originally calling it an animal, Alfred suggests that it may be a plant. After some searching he reveals its neither. However, they wait until its dark out to go back to the sight and he informs them the glow comes from a special fungus/mushroom called "Jack-o-lantern Mushrooms". He warns them not to touch the mushrooms since they are poisonous as Milo goes for a closer look and mentions he can see through them somewhat. Due to the fungus infestation the group decides they will help clean up the hill and Mrs. Radley's house. Only for Milo to ask if they can wait until the day to do it, causing both Alfred and Camille laugh and the episode ends... Quotes * ''Milo: Maybe its Halloween and nobody told us....? ---- *Camille: That was creepy, in a... what was that...sorta way.. ---- * Milo: Okay, it's official. We are lost. ''----'' *''Milo: Does the word never mean nothing to you two?!'' Trivia *A few scenes from this episode appear in the opening theme. *Alfred's voice seems just slightly raspy in this episode. But this is common throughout the series. *When Milo is almost yelled at when he covers his mouth after being smacked in the face, technically that would have been Camille's fault, had they got caught since she was the one who carelessly let go of it. *Doesn't it seem weird that while she and Alfred left the room, Camille told Milo to go to bed. If she and Alfred had gone to bed, wouldn't it have made sense for it to be Alfred and Milo to share the room since they're both males. Or for the three of them to sleep in the same area? Which is only polite during "sleep-overs". *Milo thought it was both Christmas, and Halloween in this episode. *Usually if someone invites friends over, they have to ask their parents, or call the others parents to let them know. Yet none of this came up when they got to Alfred's home. Though it could be assumed they had called their parents off-screen. Goofs *The "splinter" vanishes the second Milo falls back. *When Milo was passed out as Rudy held him, he was facing front-wise. But a second later, his head is turned to the side. *During the scene with the trio lost in the woods, Camille's boots look more like tennis shoes. *When Camille claims her mother will worry, notice her hands are down by her hips. A second later she has them crossed and wasn't shown moving them. *Polly lacks her muzzle coloring as she runs by Alfred and co. *When Alfred says the house needs a lot of yard work, notice the glow vanish after a second. Even though he turned his head, it should still have been somewhere there. Gallery vlcsnap-2012-01-29-16h59m35s248.png|That mysterious light isn't electrical, the first clue. vlcsnap-2012-01-29-17h00m18s171.png|The second clue, the rotting wood. vlcsnap-2012-01-29-17h01m13s219.png|And last, there is an odd fruity smell vlcsnap-2012-01-29-16h54m05s30.png|We are lost vlcsnap-2012-01-29-16h54m36s74.png|Navigation conflict vlcsnap-2012-01-29-16h54m49s211.png|It's up to Camille again Category:Episodes